A Grande Missão
by chibilele
Summary: Peter Pettigrew tem uma grande missão.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Catch the Snitch do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>A Grande Missão<br>**por Chibi

Aquele era um grande serviço que prestaria à humanidade. Todos lembrariam de seu nome no futuro e brindariam a ele ao lembrarem de seu grande feito. Porque aquele dia era, definitivamente, um dia que mudaria todo o curso da vida: naquele Dia dos Namorados, James Potter, após lutar bravamente por anos a fio, sairia, pela primeira, vez com Lily Evans.

E ele, o pequeno soldado Peter Pettigrew, carregava em suas mãos a honra e o dever de revelar à posteridade detalhes sobre aquele dia. E, correndo para acompanhar o amigo e a ruiva, o pequeno-soldado-rato dava pequenos passos para o mundo, mas um grande passo para a humanidade.

Por sorte, eles não foram ao Três Vassouras, com gente demais para comentar sobre como eles finalmente estavam juntos – e gente demais era um risco para ratos – nem ao Madam's Puddifoot, para não correr o risco de adquirirem diabetes com tantos casais melosos ao redor.

Então, longe dos dois principais focos de casais naquela data, trilharam um caminho muito conhecido por James e Peter, e absolutamente incomum para um dia como aquele: a Casa dos Gritos.

- Romântico, não? – Riu Lily, sentando-se sobre uma pedra.

- O suficiente para mim. – E foi a vez de James rir.

Um pouco mais de risadinhas e, finalmente, o silêncio que Peter já sabia que surgiria. Porque era óbvio até para uma mente tão obtusa quanto a do menor dos Marauders que, a sós, o constrangimento entre os dois era inevitável. Nas palavras de Sirius, que no dia anterior falava sobre isso, "James sorriria por estar perto dela; ela, pela cara de bobo que ele certamente teria".

Bem, Peter não sabia se ela ria pela cara de bobo dele, mas que Sirius acertara na expressão do amigo, ah, isso acertara.

Para salvá-los, veio o assunto que sempre surge na falta de outros: o tempo. Estava frio, o céu cinzento, talvez chovesse. E, ao ouvir isso momentos mais tarde, Sirius chamaria James de "bichinha" por não ter aproveitado o momento para abraçar a garota. E isso era tão verdade quanto a resposta de James, porque ele realmente não podia chamar qualquer um de "bichinha" depois de passar a tarde aos amassos – e sabe-se lá mais o que – com Remus.

Silêncio novamente. Peter teria suspirado se estivesse em sua forma humana, aquilo era realmente chato. Eles eram chatos. Argh.

Estava quase dormindo quando foi despertado pelo som da risada de Lily, e olhou para os dois tontos sentados.

- Por que está rindo?

- Parece que brigamos tanto que não temos assunto para conversarmos direito. Bem, Potter, é realmente complicado ficarmos assim. Não acha melhor irmos para um lugar com mais gente ou...?

- NÃO! Digo... Melhor não. Menos constrangedor, quero dizer. Não que eu tenha vergonha de você, é claro que não, quero dizer, você é... Bem... Eu... Me chame de James, _Lily_. Esqueça dessas formalidades desnecessárias.

- Ok, James.

Peter gravou cada palavra que o Marauder disse e receberia enormes aplausos por representar tão bem a expressão de pastel que ficara estampada no rosto do amigo.

Como eram ridículas as criaturas apaixonadas, por Merlin!

A conversa fluiu a partir daí, mas nada que tenha sido mentalmente anotado porque era uma conversa absolutamente comum entre dois amigos – amigos, de fato, porque para uma garota ela tinha assuntos incrivelmente não-fúteis. Uma raridade.

Quando esfriou um pouco mais, Lily estremeceu e se abraçou.

- Frio, não?

Finalmente James tomou uma atitude e passou o braço por detrás dela, que ficou imóvel por um tempo – tempo pouco, porque logo ela se aninhava no peito dele. O rosto do amigo se deformou em uma expressão tão pavorosamente apaixonada que assombraria o pobre Peter em seus pesadelos pelas próximas semanas.

A cena seguinte teve graça depois, mas na hora quase matou de susto o animago.

James gritara. Alto. Muito alto. E apontava para Peter.

Fora descoberto!

- James, você tem medo de ratos? – Perguntou a ruiva, olhando com estranheza para o rapaz.

- Não! É claro que não! Eu só... Só não esperava encontrar esse rato por aqui.

- _Esse_ rato? Então vocês são conhecidos? – E deu uma risadinha por conta da própria pergunta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas pelo estranhamento.

- Não conheço ratos, Lily. Por favor. Vou... Dar um jeito nele.

Puxou a varinha, levitou o rato com um _Vingardium leviosa_ e saiu pisando forte, deixando a pobre ruiva sem entender o que se passava.

- Peter, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, aos sussurros, olhando-o com raiva. – É claro que você não vai responder, não pode falar.

Uma conclusão muito difícil de ser tirada, claro. E ainda era Peter a quem chamavam obtuso!

- Foi Sirius quem te mandou aqui, não foi? Aquele cachorro! Nunca fui atrapalhá-lo enquanto estava se agarrando com Remus. Ou com qualquer garota. E agora ele faz isso?

Peter apenas não se ofendeu pela suspeita de Sirius, o que significava que James o julgava incapaz de pensar em algo assim sozinho, porque seria mais fácil se a culpa fosse jogada para cima do amigo – nada pessoal, era apenas para evitar maiores complicações. E, bem, Sirius realmente entendia de complicações.

- James, você está _falando com o rato_?

Ele se virou para trás, segurando criminosamente Peter sobre a palma de sua mão.

- Não!

- Então o que ele faz na sua mão?

- Eu... Sempre quis ter um ratinho e nunca ganhei. E veja como esse é adorável!

- Ok, você não está bem, é melhor irmos embora.

- Não! Eu estou bem! Olhe para mim. – E ele deu um largo sorriso que, tendo ficado um misto de constrangido tentando ser convincente e implorando pela companhia dela, conseguiu, afinal, ficar débil.

- É melhor irmos, James.

Ele odiaria Peter durante alguns dias por estragar seu encontro. Mas, na verdade, deveria agradecê-lo: Lily segurou em sua mão e o levou até a Sala Comunal o que, para Peter, era mais do que ele conseguiria sozinho. Pelo menos naquela tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Desculpem pela demora, meninas! Fiquei super enrolada com a faculdade, final de período é tenso demais! Mas aí 'tá a fic, atrasada mas entregue! E eu quero dedicar para todas as lindas pessoas da JL, que merecem todo o amor do mundo de tão fofas que são! Enfim, espero que gostem! ^_^


End file.
